1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly devices, and particularly to an assembly device for assembling different camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
To assemble a camera module that may be used in an electronic device, a camera sub-assembly and a shield casing are placed in a receiving space of an assembly device and the two parts pressed together by the assembly device. Different model camera modules may have different sizes and require their own specially sized assembly devices, which increases assembly cost.